As energy costs rise due to various global factors, reducing energy usage has gained greater importance. Today, energy efficient light fixtures, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) that output light at standard levels while using less energy, are available and are being installed to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, compact fluorescent lighting (CFL) light bulbs, linear fluorescent tubes, and/or high intensity discharge (HID) light bulbs. This shift to more energy efficient light fixtures is providing a noticeable cost savings to homeowners and business owners.
However, some energy efficient light fixtures cannot prevent some forms of inefficient energy usage. For example, a person may turn on a light in a room. While intending to turn off the light when leaving the room, the person may forget to do so and the light may remain on until the person returns to the room. As another example, a parking garage or stairway may only need lighting when a person is present. Installing energy efficient light fixtures can reduce the amount of energy consumed in such a situation, but the amount of energy consumed may still be unacceptably high.